Assassin's Creed City Guides
by Whatever You Call Me
Summary: Always wanted facts from the cities, and what their names mean? Well, this guide is confident in helping you so!


**Assassin's Creed City Guides**

Ever thought of a city to visit, but never guarantee it's enjoyable at all? Well, this newly designed guide will help you decide what city fits best for your satisfaction. With each city rated with a rank and score, we show you the city's breathtaking views, satisfaction in products, and your own personal safety. We will also guarantee you are satisfied or we'll give you a free tour ourselves.

So, here we go:

**#4: Masyaf**

Masyaf, a cold but little warmness in it city that has not enough protection from those planning to kill you above. What is satisfying is the palace of a man who does not get out of his studies unless an attack. The palace is filled with lots of guards, and there's a trainer to teach you how to protect yourself from harm. What is good in the products of Masyaf is, in fact, the creative products the merchants make for you. The best merchant is near the fountain in Masyaf, selling his own magical items. One of the breathtaking views is its height from the ocean, and how you could get to some of the Mountain's exposed land, with, of course, the protection of the city guards. You will have to pay 5,000 gold to get this personal tour. The amazing thing is that this city keeps its old structures and doesn't renovate it with more advanced designs. If you are up to keeping up with the history of cities, this is what I recommend you visit. **Rating: 2500/10000**

**#3: Damascus**

Damascus, a city full of heat. If you wish to be in the sun for hours, or days, this is your recommended city. With products from Jerusalem and its own, you could have a chance to see what the other cities have in store for your purchasing needs. One of the reasons it's number three is because of the city structures, not completely renovated. There's this beautiful palace that holds private parties for the rich people to drink delicious wine, enjoy delicious food, and have a relaxing time. One of the breathtaking views is one of the tallest buildings, being toured by those who live in other cities or countries. Sure, walking to the top is tiring, but it's definitely worth it. There are guards in the rooftops, but usually lacking response to killers. There are tanning spots protected by guards so no one gets killed. Going to unguarded tanning spots is illegal, and not safe. There are places guarded that when we visited we needed to pay. So, if you are up for tanning, shopping for something else other than self-made, and up for walking to the top, this is your city. **Rating: 5000/10000**

**#2: Jerusalem**

Jerusalem, the even city, has the best products you can find. Starting with the fresh fruits thrown after two days or given to the poor people is simply fascinating. With its refreshing air, it is number two in all of the cities. With a beautiful structure in the rich district, you are sure to pay a huge amount of money for it. Costing at 15,000 per 15 days, you can stay all 15 days long at the top of the beautiful building, except for Sundays. Magically holds an even amount of guards on rooftops. With the products from Acre, Damascus, and Masyaf, it is better than the two other cities by a huge amount. With the best breathtaking place in the rich district (Where you'll see the 15,000 priced building) Guards are more alert for people who know how to free run "They are killers" They all replied to us. Some guards are going to help you tour some of the safe-to-travel buildings, but they will automatically stop and ask you to go down. Those who cannot afford the way to Acre can go here to have an even vacation, without worrying for killers. **Rating: 7500/10000**

**#1: Acre**

Acre, the cold city in all of the cities to travel. With products from other countries, you can finally taste imported wine, fruit, carpets, and clothing! But they all come with a price, though. If you are willing to drink a 5,000 wine, you might as well take each sip of it SERIOUSLY. They are really hard to forget, even if drank quickly. They are made from fresh grapes used with a secret ingredient unknown to every city, except them, of course. But they also make their own products, which is a rare thing to do in this rich wealthy life in Acre. Acre's structures is easy to climb when going to a breathtaking building, but it's not recommended as a way to sneak into places, because some of them are highly guarded. No one has ever heard of a traveler getting killed without a guard stopping them. Guards protect you a lot, especially if you're a traveler. This city is very guarded, and no one can escape crime easily. Their breathtaking church is one of our currently traveled places right now. With the guards helping you access them, you are going to be happy! The merchants are very nice, they are willing to let you taste the wine and fruits, let you fit the clothing, and let you have some time deciding. This city does NOT ship items to other countries, for they are really strict. Some travelers spend millions of gold so that they can bring items to other countries for the foreigners to enjoy. In 1103, the Acre's people decided to give up their strict law and shipped lots of wine to other countries without these ingredients. Masyaf's people have been sneaking in and out of Acre to get and drink the precious wine and eat the delicious fruits. No, they don't sell them, but eat and drink them. **Rating: 10000/10000**

**History of Each City [Not separated]**

Great trades from Masyaf to two other cities have been recorded by the best tracker in the city. There was one deal from an Acre citizen trying to sell the ingredients for the wine, but was killed by guards of Acre, to keep "the secret into Acre, and Acre only." The price was 100,000 gold for the ingredient, but it was denied by the men of Masyaf, since it was "half their city's cost." Masyaf started as a small town of the Kingdom in the late 900s. A man of Acre, rich and wealthy, decided to make it a city and live in his own soon-to-be-made palace and rule the Masyaf citizens. Due to it's lack of popularity, the new ruler has started hiring men to go into the cities to advertise the city, which was beautiful at that time. People decided to come and stay there for a little while, but was killed by the ruler "as a law to this new creed, to never leave this city without a scar or two." There was a new law by the ruler, which was to become trained men to end the lives of the tyrants. The ruler was killed, because of his own betrayal to the never-ending law. So, very few mourned at his death. Some celebrated, and poured wine on his coffin. Most people didn't know him at all, because he lacked appearance in the city. While Damascus has been losing the nutrients in the children growing. Their fruits are dry, without flavor, which is what children are against. They decided to make sure the fruits are dipped inside the river near each merchant hourly for people to enjoy them more. Their fifth ruler had his own palace far away from Damascus, knowing he has gardens to give moisture, texture, and long-life to. He holds parties for the rich citizens to relax in the cold palace with the feeling of rain each day. Those who visited him would be running around the gardens of the ruler, feeling the rain past them. The gardens was closed manually using very thick wooden covers that protected the plants and fruits from too much water. On parties, the ruler will feed and let them bring fruits to Damascus to eat while traveling back. So, this ruler was nice. But his son wasn't. The son of the ruler used a very unsuspicious technique to obtain power in Damascus. He hired people under the laws to kill people he wanted to kill. They were kept protected from being attacked by the other guards of the city; those who haven't heard the truth. Then there was this man who ended the ruler's son's life, claiming himself as the assassin of Masyaf. Then there was this law that to never get any citizen from Masyaf, for it could be an assassin. But it failed to control people going in and out of cities. So the ruler died in 980, due to old age. The palace, with its beautiful gardens, became a ruined land owned by poor people. No one knew how it ended without maintenance, but forgot of this palace in 1034.

Jerusalem showed Damascus its rights. With Damascus fooling Jerusalem into Acre's own products, they have been paying millions for it until 1003, when they discovered it was only created by Damascus's citizens and that it was a fake. Jerusalem attacked Damascus, taking back how much they gave, and 25% of Damascus's own earnings as a bribe. They left the city due to their instincts in the neutral weather, and some of them passed out due to the heat. Their ruler was outraged by this, and made a law to only buy Damascus's items, not their own claims and beliefs of "other cities' products". Jerusalem was one of the most overpopulated cities in the country, but they did not advance first place in contests of the cities, but second and third in the 900s. Masyaf defeated this city in 902 when it was still beautiful and shining. But Jerusalem advanced by making the most beautiful building, and changing the looks of their city structures. What was interesting was the fact that the ruler of Jerusalem was evil and mean, but he still earned the likings of the citizens, while the ruler of Masyaf will never get the votes of Masyaf, only by his family.

**The Reasons Behind the City's Names**

**Masyaf**, the son of two different path takers: hot and cold. With his power to magically blow wind into fire, he earned his ranks in the most powerful people by force in fights. One time he fought a battle with a Ranker critic, who guarantees great ranks for a lifetime, watching. He was taken to the Critics of The World's headquarters, and blessed with the rank five, which is a deadly position. After his rank earned, he was attacked by two trainees of the Jerus (HE-rus), a gang wishing to be ranked. He defeated them, and told them to warn their leader that he will be the only one in the whole city to hold the fifth place. With the first place meeting him secretly, he held his place even now by risking his life to be buried in the underground of the Critics of The World's headquarters. In 950, an Acre citizen found his body hidden beneath covered blocks naming Masyaf, the fifth ranker. It has been said he was the ruler of Masyaf and used his name in great respects of the ranked people and himself, of course.

**Damascus**, the daughter of two hot path takers. With the real name of Seril, she lived inside her parent's powerful castle walls. Wanting to get out of the castle to live with her partner, she decided to be trained how to ride a horse, and how to fight. By the time she was ready to escape, her partner was murdered by her parents secretly. So when she was done training, she rode her horse to go to her partner's house. When she came, the parents of her partner attacked her and told her to get away before she gets hurt. Realizing her partner was dead, she was depressed and stayed in a new wall of a castle; Acre's love. She then was in love with Acre, the son of England's cold path takers. Feeling they were not a good match, she fought him to test his strength for her. He was defeated. He could not attack Seril, for what he saw as they fought was a beautiful woman trying to get away from him. She knew his love for her was stronger than she thought, so they decided to get married, against the wishes of their parents. She raised two children, one cold and one hot. When Acre died, she decided to hide herself in the name of Damascus.

**Acre,** the handsome son of two cold path takers. Trying to find a better wife, he challenged himself to try and meet the ugliest psychic to see his greatest future. He asked the psychic for her name, but the psychic died two days later trying to know what was the name. Feeling fooled, he decided to explore cities to forget the ugliest psychic's fake fortune for him. His father worried for he will die as a loner, without any sons or daughters to continue his lineage. Trained as the toughest fighter in all of the cities, he decided to fight for a woman he will decide to marry. Beaten every fighter there is to offer a woman, he then faces the last fighter, which is a girl, to his expectations. When she took off the hood covering her face, Acre saw someone more beautiful than anyone he knew. Taking off his helmet, he then asks for the woman's decision in an offering, which is to not fight until the decisions of each other. She agreed, deciding it was best for herself, since the bodies of defeated fighters worried her. When he met her looking for something to eat, he offered 20,000 gold for her to use to eat and give herself something she needs. If he sees her again without gold, he'll keep giving her gold. Until the end that he asked her to become his wife, she wanted to fight him for something he didn't know. Worried she'll get hurt, he decided to be defeated for her own good. Proving he loved her, they decided to get married. Acre and the woman had two sons with separate paths. Acre taught his two sons how to fight and protect their mother from harm, even when she knows how to fight. He taught them how to gallop without falling, and how to team up on fights. Being taught with special skills, he taught them how to free-run, how to shoot an arrow into an enemy, how to know if there's an enemy, and how to become a good ruler. Acre and his wife both held two great successes, and they are not worried for how their sons will end their lives. They knew that life stays and goes. But not this fast. In 140, Acre was in a fight with a strong person, but he did not win. Defeated, the fighter then became recognized as an evil knight, prepared to kill those in his way. Acre died in the 150th day of 140.

**Jerusalem**, a son of two different path takers by accident. Born as a "mistake, accident", he decided to train hard and become a ranked person to ask them what mistake. Being cruel, he made a gang with a part of his name; the Jerus. Jerus was his nickname, even if the pronounciation is different. Running through Damascus, a powerful trainer, he was trained by this man with a mask covering his face. He then left the Bureau of Damascus, certain he was powerful as well. He then bumped through two Knights by accident, which had different faces but at the same age. They were going into Damascus's Bureau for something. He decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. He then knew Damascus was a woman by the words they call him, or her. "Mother", or "Mom". When they were about to leave, Jerusalem went up the ladder then hid himself. When the two knights disappeared, Jerusalem decided to go down and meet with Damascus, and ask for her real name. When he entered the Bureau, he saw Damascus taking off her mask while looking at the mirror. Jerusalem saw a beautiful aged woman, but she was obviously forever with the person she's married to.


End file.
